Plumbers' Academy (new)
The Second Plumbers' Academy was the Plumbers' highest publicly accessible base, and the headquarters of the Team on Earth-19. The new Academy was built in 2016 after the old one was destroyed two years earlier. It was destroyed during an Aldabarbarian attack on November 15, 2026. Design History Hornbok and Ivada walk into the otherwise empty Magisters' office. Ivada asks if Hornbok has heard from the team, and Hornbok answers that he doesn't even know if they made it to Corten II. Ivada starts complaining that the ruse Hornbok, Paper, and Sci formed was a waste of time, as it only gave the Plumbers the location of the Phantom, whom he points out was "hidden in plain sight." Hornbok says that the ruse was helpful in other ways, such as confirming Lotin's alliance with both Dexis and the Aldabarbarians. He reassures Ivada that they will solve their problems, and then proceeds to leave the office. As he is walking down the hallway, he stops by a window. He looks outside at a bunch of twinkling stars in the distance as he thinks about the purple-chained figure that he, Paper, Sci, and Reg have all seen visions of. When he opens his eyes, he sees spaceships approaching the Academy; he soon realizes that the ships belong to the Aldabarbarians. He contacts Ivada with his communicator as he runs back to the office. He has Ivada wake the team, and Ivada presses a button in the office that causes alarms in the team's barracks to go off. Paper, Rob, Sci, and Brian wake up in their room and begin to wonder who triggered the alarm. Paper leaves the barrack and jogs ahead to catch up with Toon, Zon, Jack, and Aevan. Toon asks Zon if the alarm has ever gone off before, and Zon says that he didn't even know there was an alarm. The team assembles in the empty lobby, and just as Water asks if they're in the right place, Hornbok and Ivada arrive in the lobby, too. Ivada apologizes for the incredibly loud alarm, and when Water asks if they can shut it off, Hornbok says that it will go off on its own, and that they have bigger things to worry about. The team hears a crashing sound and then runs back to the hallway where Hornbok first saw the ships. With the stake of a ship now lodged into the Academy, Hornbok tells the team to take care of any Aldabarbarians that get into the Academy, letting them know that he will contact Galactic-Command. Nick asks why he is getting normal Plumbers to help, when it would make sense to get the Black Ops. team to help the Spec Ops. team. Hornbok says that the Black Ops. team was decommissioned long ago, and that normal Plumbers are perfectly qualified. The team turns to the ship as its stake retracts and a bridge extends from the ship. An Aldabarbarian General walks to the edge of the bridge and stops just beyond the walls of the Academy. After introducing himself as Halar, he informs the Plumbers that if they do not return the Phantom to the Aldabarbarians within the hour, then his fleet with destroy the Academy and then the Earth. He returns to his ship as everyone turns to Paper. Nick says that Paper should know where the Phantom is because of Lotin's inhibitor collar that he gained from the ruse, and then he asks for confirmation. Hornbok then begins to explain the situation to the team. References Category:Locations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd